I Came From Hogwarts, How about You?
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: The ninjas in disguise are traveling from the Shinobi World to finish an important mission that only Kakashi, Itachi, Kagome, Sasuke, Gaara, TenTen, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji could accomplish- Find Voldemort and destroy him. But it wasn't really easy with these snooping Hogwarts students. Too bad Dumbledore can't save them.
1. Chapter One: Enter The Ninjas

Screams erupted from the train station that carried the students of Hogwarts that departed from the Platform nine and three quarters. It was the dementors that was steadily yet quickly sucking souls out of many students.

" Time to hop into action, ne? Gaara, Naruto, scout that area for any survivors. Sasuke, why don't you come with me and we can hunt some dementors down. Itachi, can you please go call Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and TenTen? I think they'll want a piece of this action." A dark haired girl with noticeable natural blue highlights said in a cheerful voice that did not match the sad and fearful screams.

" Alright Kagome," An onyx haired boy nodded, his eyes flashing red.

An orange haired boy with a black cloak and a dog mask nodded along with a blonde. The bouncing blonde boy was dressed just like the redhead, with the exception of his own fox mask. The girl now identified as Kagome had a cat mask that seemed to gleam as she raced along the train hallways, the opposite direction of the fleeing crowd.

Last but not least were two similar boys, seemingly like brothers or twins. Both had onyx hair and black eyes that seemed to flash red whenever when there was a threat. But the similarities stopped there. The taller of the two had a calm and stoic expression, while the other one seemed to be like the happy-to-go-lucky girl named Kagome. Both of them had similar Tiger masks.

The taller teenager with onyx hair had returned with four others in cloaks and masks similar to theirs.

All of them were stealthy and silent as a cat. Kagome had hid all of their auras and chakra, certain that these 'dementors' could not sense their presence. She even made sure to hide their scent, in case there was another demon vessel on board.

But she was still trying learning the 'way of a wizard.' You couldn't expect nine ninjas to copy down the magical books in just a week could you? They had no idea that dementors could sense their souls.

Much less devour and suck you dry.

Suddenly, when Gaara and Itachi had been dragging four alive victims that were huddled in the corner, the dementors stopped and turned to face the nine now pale ninjas. Their mouths, or 'holes' seemed to grin toward the group.

Indeed, if you housed two souls in one body, or you had large chakra. Your soul was humongous, which meant a good lunch or dinner for the ghost like beings in front of them.

Naruto shook from his pale state and smirked, " It's just a bunch of silly ghosts."

Obviously, the blonde boy did not read his books. Shikamaru sighed as the dementors seemed to loom closer, frost starting to develop at the edges of the now almost abandoned train section.

" Let's kick some butt!" A girl with two brown space buns yelled before launching into action.

Gaara and Itachi seemed to smile behind their masks before dropping the barely alive victims onto the hard train floor without a care. Sasuke was itching to use his Katon jutsu, but that would mean setting some people on fire, so he stuck with his sword. Lee used his amazing taijutsu to protect the injured. Naruto used his raw chakra power to attack the dementors.

No matter how much each of them slashed with their sword, rained them with their chakra and kunai, or try and kill them with their youth, the dementors seemed to reattach themselves without hesitation.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Kagome seemed to stare at each other with wide eyes before grinning.

" GUYS! Light technique! The dementors are afraid of light!" They yelled at the same time.

" What a bother..." Shikamaru sighed before they all fused their chakra together and hit the _entire_ train up.

" BLIMEY! WHY IS THIS TRAIN GLOWING?" Came a slightly muffled sound.

" FRED THAT'S MY SHOE!"

" WHERE'S HARRY? WHERE'S LUNA? " A more feminine yell came.

The ninja group backed up at the sound slightly before silently frowning at the victims. They were wide awake, and had seen their display of power. One of them had big misty eyes and blonde hair. On her right, was a boy with green eyes and a mop of black hair that slightly touched his glasses. The far left, was a boy with swept back blonde hair with a surprised look in his eyes. Last but not least, was a boy with messy orange hair.

" Hehe... Uh, talent show? Magic?..." TenTen weakly questioned herself, their victory now cut off by a bunch of british wizards.

" Blimey! What did you guys do? You never used your wands!" The orange haired boy stated, pointing accusingly, " You're death eaters!"

Lee cringed slightly before holding up a battered looking stick, " This is a wand? I thought they gave us a tree branch as a joke!" But then he posed in his usual position with one fist in the air, " But do not fear! Youthfulness will save all of us!"

The blonde slicked his hair back even more, " What's the meaning of this- I'll tel-"

Sasuke hissed at his face, " Tell a single soul, and everyone of you will be dead. Right here."

The girl with a dreamy look in her face sighed, " Oh dear, the grusselsprouts would be mad if I'm gone with the wind..."

Naruto looked questionably at her before tilting his head on the side at Kagome, who silently scrunched her not visible eyebrows up. Itachi huffed slightly before turning to Sasuke and Gaara. Shikamaru nodded in slight understanding before trying to stop a burst of laughter which ended up hitting Lee. TenTen, Neji, and Lee, however, were stone still and ponderous.

" Don't mind her, she talks in riddles a lot. I'm Harry by the way," The messy haired boy offered, waiting to see their surprised reactions at his name.

Instead, he got none.

" Aren't you going to gasp at his name or somethin'? I'm Ron." The boy now identified as Ron said, his eyes in a haze of confusion.

" Who's Harry?" The Hyuuga prodigy asked, gaining shocked looks from the four victims.

Shikamaru's next sentence had the wizards and witch gasping, " What a bother. We come and save you four and then you say we should know your names..." He sighed and leaned against the railing.

" Ooh, you should meet our friends! I'm Luna!" The dreamy girl exclaimed, tugging on Kagome's hand, " Come on."

The swept back haired boy stonily said, " I'm Draco. And they're not my friends, although I would like to accompany you all."

" Can we see under your mask?" Harry asked in a demanding tone.

Ron's eyes turned to slits, " Yeah! What if you all are death eaters in disguise with your masks and your cloaks, huh? You-know-who's death eaters all wear shiny and ugly masks and big billowing black cloaks!"

Kagome sighed, " Well, we can take our masks off inside of your compartment."

The four magical beings grinned at each excitedly and imagined how each of them would look like. Maybe they would have twisted heads, a big nose, a big mole that cold spurt out puss, or maybe a witch like the ones in fairytales!

But how wrong they were about to be.

" Oh! Ron! Harry! We've been so worried about you two!" A mousy haired girl threw herself at them before smiling at the blonde girl and scowling at the male, " Hello Luna. Malfoy."

" And who are these people?" A set of twins looked at the cloaked and masked ones before them.

Kagome cleared her throat and said, " Alright. Unmask."

One by one, each of them took their mask off and flipped their hair like models on a hair commercial. They lined up in order and curtly greeted themselves.

" Neji." A brown long haired boy with a flawless pale skinned face and misty purple eyes said with a blunt tone as he wearily glanced at the blushing females. His high nose wrinkled in disgust thinking it was Kohona fangirls all over again.

" Gaara." A handsome red haired boy with a passive face said in a eerily calm tone. His eyebrowless face had two big aqua eyes that was outlined in something that seemed like black charcoal to the wizards and witches. He internally moaned at the females that seemed to faint.

" Shikamaru." A bored tone was dished out from a black haired boy with a pineapple like hair cut. His mouth was slightly somewhere between a frown and a look of disgust that marred his perfect features. This made Ginny bore her eyes into him.

" TenTen." A girl with good features and two brown childish buns on her head said with an air of insecurity. She disdainfully sniffed at the now pink males as it was their turn to be attracted and the girls' turn to be jealous.

" Sasuke." A boy with black hair that had a blue tint. He had onyx eyes and has lighter skin than the other teenager with the same look next to him. His hair hung over both sides of his face to roughly his cheeks. His face was scrunched up like a baby first taste with a lemon with he heard the red head and the other brown haired girl whisper excitedly.

" Itachi." His older brother said with a cold expression that made almost everyone's skin crawl. He looked almost exactly the same as his younger brother. His stress lines showed when the girls started to talk about him too.

" Lee! And my, you blooming ladies are certainly very youthful!" The unattractive but kind boy with bushy eyebrows said, his eyes comically large. His bowl cut hair swished as if he was the hero of a movie.

" Naruto, nice to meet you! I hate fangirls, I like ramen and Kagome." The blonde boy with a happy expression said, his blue cerulean sea blue eyes sparkling and dulling in disgust at the looming girls. Sakura had already been more than enough for him to handle.

" My name's Kagome." A female with long midnight black hair and blue tints said. She had a heart shaped face and bangs that covered sides of it. Her high aristocratic cheekbones were a common trait in the Tashio clan as well as her small button nose and red cherry lips, but the most captivating look about this girl was her sapphire eyes. The males seemed to swoon the hardest they had in their life.

They stopped partially after they heard several growls, a chuckle, and a 'what a bother' look.

But the boys had stopped completely after they saw Naruto and Kagome swat each other with their hands, soon turning to be a full on war. Her cheeks were healthily flushed and her panting was increased. He was currently laughing at the vulnerable giggling form by his hands.

" Ahem, it seems as if I forgot to introduce us..." Two figures and a dog stepped from the shadows, " Our names are-"

" KAKASHI? KIBA? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Kagome yelled, her hands waving, " I thought you guys were staying at K-"

" Kouga's place!" Sasuke cut her off abruptly, preventing her to say 'Kohona.'

" Oh I decided to drop by and look at my, ah- competition." Kiba said, eyeing Kagome like a piece of meat.

The silver haired man rolled his eye and said, " Actually, the guy who's in charge of Kouga's house asked us to come check up on you because he was worried! So he told us to attend Hogwarts since the man named Dumbledore offered a scholarship here."

But no one paid attention to what the silver haired ninja. One thought crossed through many of their minds.

 _Oh yes, the game was on._

* * *

 ** _how was it?_**

 **Vote for your pairings!**


	2. Chapter 2

I've **been so busy lately but today I finally had time to type something up. I read through some of my stories and decided that I wanted to continue this one regardless of the one-year gap.**

 **I've also decided to update my other stories, so check out those! Thank you to all who have put faith into me :) -TVCA (TheVeryCheesyAuthor)**

 **Please vote for your pairs! All are acceptable from the Inuyasha, Naruto, or Harry Potter worlds. I will start off with a Kagome Harem and other popular pairings.**

* * *

The rest of the train ride was filled with questions and delicious pumpkin pastries. The ninja had several close calls where one of them would accidentally hint at something and realize it after another helped cover up.

Kakashi wore a slight smirk when Kagome leaned on his shoulder, closing her eyes briefly. Her beautiful stormy blue eyes fluttered open, soot black lashes dusting the top of her high cheekbones. A slight blush dusted across her smooth cheeks.

The train gently settled to a slight lurch, extracting a colorful arrangement of words from Ron and Naruto as they tumbled forward and hit each other on the foreheads. The rest of the ninjas slid their masks back on, silent until Naruto landed on Sasuke and Ron collapsed on the floor.

" Dobe," Sasuke had sighed.

" Teme!" Naruto cried.

" Dobe." Sasuke said.

" Teme!" Naruto yelled.

" Dobe."

" Teme."

" Do-" Sasuke was immediately cut off after the group increasingly became more annoyed.

" Shut up!" Kiba snarled.

They unceremoniously tumbled out of the long train, carefully minding the gaps. Like a gentleman, Itachi had carried Kagome in his arms bridal style after she tripped over a crack. He ignored the possessive growls that ripped out of the males' chests. She smiled gently at his actions before leaping up, grinning.

" Look at these cute horses!" She squealed out.

Indeed, there were black, skeletal horses, whinnying softly as she ran her elegant fingers through their thick mane, enjoying its softness. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked lost, seeing nothing in front of the carriages supposedly drawn by these horses.

" These are thestrals..." Luna said softly, " Only those who have seen death can see them."

All of the ninjas paled. Kagome's eyes steeled behind her mask, turning her beautiful eyes into a murky and lifeless grey. Her past was unknown, and she had never told anyone about her positions and how many deaths she had witnessed.

The girl was found at the bottom of a dirty well by the council, dressed in the finest silks with a small fur tail draped over her shoulder. She was two, and the clearly tailored clothes were oversized on her figure. Kagome proved to be excellent spy and Danzo had used her.

Cruel would have been an understatement of what she went through by the time she was eight.

At age six, she had graduated the Academy as a prodigy. Within the same year, she had been assigned to a team. However, by the time she had finished the Chunin exams at age seven, her team were injured in a mission and giving a message. They yelled at her to run back towards Kohona to warn them of an attack...

To only find that it was a ploy to get rid of Kagome and to assassinate her entire team, including her instructor. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, Danzo had dolled her up into the perfect puppet and spy. She was forced into root because of her young age and her high scores.

The Hokage had asked her to become an anbu, even though she was just eight. She complied, but never carried out missions with anyone else. Kagome was always seen by herself, carrying missions silently and washing the blood away from her hands with a frown.

" I see." Kagome faked a merry voice.

Itachi frowned. It had been the first time he noticed how _fake_ she sometimes became. He knew of her background, sometimes seeing her on one of his missions with her blood stained porcelain cat mask.

When Minato finally found out how old Kagome was on the team, he decided to put an end to it. The last mission that she ever had her hands get dirty was when she was eleven, just a mere two years prior to now.

She was never normal, and Itachi knew that. He'd seen the scars that other shinobi had inflicted upon her body for Kohona's information, and knew that she could never be a normal child.

Just how deep do her scars run?

" Let's get on the carriages." Harry broke the train of Itachi's thoughts.

" Hai."

All of them climbed on, marveling how the inside was _much bigger_ than the outside.

" So why do you all wear masks?" Hermione couldn't contain her curiosity.

The ninjas panicked when the question was asked.

" Because we are youthful!" Lee screamed out, " You will bask in our youthfulness!"

They all let out exasperated sighs that dragged out even further when Hermione nodded in confusion while her companions twitched. It was an understatement to say that Lee was strange.

" I'm afraid we must part ways now," TenTen sighed, looking at the looming building.

" Why?" Harry asked the pretty girl.

" We have business to take care of," Gaara coldly snarled.

The golden trio nodded in understanding and backed off. Ginny looked like she was about to cry, and Luna frowned at his harsh tone. The others all looked uneasy and shifted on their feet.

" We're just..." George started.

" Going to go inside, so..." Fred continued.

" If you guys want to..."

" Come with us..."

" Then please feel free..." George finished.

The twins ran off, accompanied by all the wizards. The ninjas were left with silence and crickets chirped merrily. They all looked at each other in unison and back at Kagome. At her nod, all of them pushed chakra towards their feet and seemed to fly into the castle, right next to the first years.

" Wow." A first year gasped in admiration.

" Do we learn that at this school?"

" They look like they just flew in here!"

" Woah..."

Neji's mouth twitched before settling down. These pathetic civilians never ceased to amuse him with their stares. The ANBU squadrons looked ahead, separating themselves into their respective four-man teams.

Gaara, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Neji rearranged themselves into a team, having Shikamaru as their tactic leader. This was Kohona's famed tracking 'dream team'. They had never failed locating a shinobi unless it was truly difficult. They never hesitated to use whatever means they had to use in order to track down the missing nin.

Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto stood behind Itachi, quietly and silently. Together, they could overpower any ninja, since they all excelled at every jutsu. Itachi was excellent in genjutsu, Sasuke was amazing at ninjutsu, and Lee was great at taijutsu. Naruto was good at controlling the elements and could summon wind and water with ease.

Kiba and Kakashi paled, feeling left out as they formed a small two man team. They had been sent individually to assist Kagome.

Speaking of the little girl, she stood in front of the three teams and waited until all first years were sorted. Then, she walked at the head of the group and placed a delicate hand upon the door.

" Do not lose sight of what's most important to you," She whispered out, " Which is the mission."

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **40+ reviews (update within two days)**

 **30+ reviews (update within the same week)**

 **20+ reviews (update the next week)**

 **10+ reviews (update the week after the next week.)**

 **5+ reviews (update next month)**

 **0- abandoned**


End file.
